


Marvel One-Shots

by Weird_huh



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), WandaVision (TV), peter Parker X reader - Fandom
Genre: Dom Peter Parker, Dom Peter Parker x Reader, Dom/sub, F/M, Protective Peter Parker, peter parker x reader - Freeform, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_huh/pseuds/Weird_huh
Summary: This is a book of all my Marvel One-shots. I normally just do Peter Parker(over 18 Peter Parker) but I do take requests for anyone in the MCU.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Avengers x Avenger Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Peter Parker x reader(smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Dom! Peter Parker x sub reader 
> 
> Peter introduces his girlfriend into a more intimate sex style.   
> Info:   
> •Peter is 21 in the one-shot, reader is 20  
> •Reader is an Avenger with similar powers to Wanda

***********  
Avengers Tower  
Five months before present time.

Y/n was reading in her room when she heard a knock on her window. She turned, and looked to see Peter right outside her window.

"Peter are you crazy? Where were you? Why didn't you just use my door."

"I had to go see Aunt May before coming back. And I saw your light on, so..." Peter trails off. 

"So you go up the elevator and come in like a normal person. The last time you did that Tony thought there was an intruder and had Vision and Steve bust down my door." Y/n says, raising her eyebrows at him. 

"Ugh, I remember." Y/n rolls her eyes, and kisses him. She pulls away, but he pulls her back in, kissing her more passionately.

"What was that for?" She asks after he pulls away.

"Can I not kiss my girlfriend?" He asks playfully, and kisses her again. He pulls her down on her bed, and then pulls her on his lap. "Love you."

"Love you, too. What has gotten into you? You're acting a bit handsy."

"I just missed you. Nothing in particular." Peter says, and bites the soft spot on her neck. She pulls her head slightly, biting her lip at the sensation. "Sorry, Princess, I forgot about the heightened senses." She raises her eyebrows. Peter never forgets that. He always takes in accountability if it's too much. "Can I spend the night on here? I don't feel like walking to my room."

"Yeah, 'course. You want to watch some TV?"

"Uh, I was thinking about something else."

"Sure, what is it?" Peter picks her up, placing her underneath him. "Woah-" he starts sucking on the soft spot of her neck, making her throw her head back. "Senses, Peter, senses." Y/n mumbles. Like Peter, she also had heightened senses. Only hers were more based on the way she felt things, like, let's say one Peter Parker sucking on her neck.

"Come on, I just want to try something, Princess. You're gonna like it. Promise."

"Ok-okay." She mumbles out, squirming underneath him relentlessly. He goes back to kissing her neck, nibbling on the soft spot he found months ago. She whines, trying to squirm away from him. His hands find their way to her waist, pinning her down. "Okay, Pet-Peter, Peter-" she cuts herself off, letting her mouth gape open.

"What was that, Princess?"

"Please, what's going on?" Peter lifts his head up, looking into her eyes. "Seriously, what is it?"

"It's stupid."

"Well, if it's making you overstimulate me 'til I can barely breathe, it's obviously not stupid." Peter chuckles, and pecks her lips.

"I just...want to make sure you always have me in your mind."

"Peter, if this is about that guy-"

"A little bit, yeah." Peter mumbles, remember the guy from the cafe that wouldn’t stop flirting with her. 

"Peter, I love you. And only you. Always. Okay? You really don't need to be jealous." Peter smiles softly, pulling her back into a kiss.

"Did you at least like it?" She tilts her head, giving him a confused look.

"Like what?"

"The 'overstimulation' as you called it." He smirks. "I thought I was doing a really good job based off of how squirmy you were and how much you were whining." She blushes, looking away from him. "No need to be shy, Princess. Jus' me."

"I guess." Y/n mumbles, casting her eyes from his. 

"You guess what?"

"I-I liked it." She mumbles.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good. I wanna try something with you." Peter says, getting nervous, and slightly blushy. "Obviously-you-you don't have to say yes, but I just thought that it would be something that we both like, and—you know what-"

"Peter, you're rambling."

"Ri-right. Sorry." He takes a deep breathe. "I want to dominate you." He says quickly.

"Wh-what?"

He takes another deep breathe, his confidence slowly declining. "I want to...dominate...you."

"Oh? And what would that entail?"

"I want to web your wrists to the headboard, and tease you 'til you're begging for me. And I wanna punish you when you misbehave, and I wanna reward you for being a good girl for me. How does that sound?"

"G-good. B-but why?" Y/n asks. "I mean, believe me, I really want that too, but is there like a reason?"

"Well, I guess I don't really have that much control on things in the outside, and you, well, you have a lot of control on the outside. And it makes me feel...good seeing as I have the power to tame you. In a completely, normal, non-sexist way, of course." Y/n smiles, and kisses him.

"Well, Mr. Parker, I give you consent to do whatever you want. As long as it's like, you know, in my comfort zone."

"Right, right. We need boundaries." Peter sits up, and so does she.

"You look so exited."

"I am exited Princess. Alright, rules and boundaries, go."

"Okay. Uh, safe word? If either one of us says it, we stop immediately. Uh, how about like, red?"

"Okay. Uh, anything that's like, an absolute no?"

"Uh, yeah...but I don't really want to say it."

"Princess, come on. Tell me."

"I don't like being degraded. It makes me feel bad. I've seen...video's of guys doing that with girls-"

"Wait, what videos?" He smirks. "Do you watch porn?"

"Peter!" Y/n hissed, hitting his arm. "Come on."

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

She blushes, looking away from him. "I know some girls like it, which is okay. But I don't."

"Okay, that's totally fine. Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. Nothing with like, um...you know, stuff." Peter raises his eyebrows for a second before realizing what she meant.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, yeah. Nothing like that. Got it."

"I think that's it. What about you?"

"Well, okay, I have been thinking about this for a little bit. So...I do have a list of rules-"

"Rules?"

"Uh, yeah. If-if that's okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay...uh, so, the first one is, uh, no touching yourself when I'm not there." She blushes again. "No teasing me. Or lying, or hiding things. No bad mouthing. I know how much you love to be sarcastic, but I want my Princess to be well behaved, right?"

"R-right."

"Good. And last one is uh, you can only come if I say you can. And if you don't follow then, you-you get punished. Okay? Is-is that okay?"

"Ye-yeah." She nods.

"Okay, good. So, we went over stuff you don't like, what about stuff you do?"

"Uh—can-can you go first with that one?" Peter laughs, and nods his head.

"Yes, of course. I-I really like it when you beg for things. You just sound so pretty, and I just love it.I love it when you wear skirts, or dresses. I think you look so hot, and cute, and I love the thought of just being able to run my hand up your leg, and play with you." He looks down, feeling heat ruse to his face. "And uh, I would really really like it if...if you called me, uh, 'sir'."

Y/n raises her eyebrows, and nods. "Sir?"

"Yeah. I mean, you-you don't have to-"

"Hey, it's okay. I think this is gonna be fun." He chuckles, and kisses her forehead.

"Okay, now you go."

"Ok-okay, uh, well, I-I think I have a, uh, a praise kink. I just remember you praising me about this one mission. You called me...a, uh," she clears her throat, "uh, a 'good girl'. I just...really liked that."

"Yeah, I figured. Your face was practically as red as Tony’s suit."

"Shut up."she mumbles, looking away from him, a small smile on her face. "You just caught me off guard."

"Sorry, anyway, continue."

"Uh, well, I-okay, this might seem a bit weird, but...I like it when you tease me. Like..verbally." She says, keeping her voice quiet.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I know, it's weird, but I just feel all cute, and blushy, and uh, and I-I-don't know, I just like it-"

"Princess, it's not weird at all, you don't need to explain. But....like, verbally how?"

"Well, I like it when you make me ask for things—like when I needed you to reach the cereal box on the top shelf, and you made me ask for it. And then made me re-ask for it with a 'please' and 'thank you'. It just made me feel..I don't really know how to explain it. I also like it when you point out things about me. Like if I was being squirmy, or, something like that." Y/n mumbles, averting her gaze from his piercing eyes.

"Hmm. Interesting." Peter mumbles, and grabs her chin, making her look up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's kind of cute." He says, and smilies. "All this time, I thought you hated that, but turns out my little Princess gets off on it, huh?"

"That's not-"

"What? 'That's not' what, Princess? I always had a feeling you liked it, too. But, I guess my Princess lied to me, huh? That's not being a good girl, now is it?" She doesn't say anything, much to Peter's dismay. "Words, Princess. Is that being a good girl?"

"No, Peter."

"Sorry?"

"No, sir."

_Holy shit,_ Peter thinks, his next words catching in his throat quickly. _Holy shit, holy shit-holy fuck, I want to hear her say that forever and ever. Shit, she's waiting for me._

He caresses her cheek, and she leans into him. "So pretty, such a pretty girl. So precious. You're doing so good for me, Princess." Peter looks down, and runs his hand along her underwear. "So good." He reaches his hand in her underwear, running his fingers along her slit. He laughs to himself, feeling just how aroused she was. She blushes, looking down at Peter's hand. "Aw, no need to be shy, Princess. Oh, but you like feeling shy, don't you? You like it when I tease you? You like it when I make you all squirmy, and blushy, huh? Answer me."

"Yes, sir."

"Can I take off your shirt?" He asks, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Lift up your arms, Princess." She complied, lifting her arms up so he can lift her shirt over her head. He took her bra off next.

"Can you take off your shirt?" Y/n asks, lifting her her arms up to cover her chest slightly. "I just don't want to be the first one undressed." She says quietly. Peter smiles softly, and nods, grabbing her arms and pulling them down.

"Yes, Princess." He kisses her nose, and takes his shirt off. "New rule I just thought of, well, not really a rule, but-okay, when you ask for things, I will be more inclined to do it. And if you hide things from me, like lying," he lifts his eyes up to meet her gaze. "Let's just say I will be less inclined to give you things, yeah?" She nods. "Good."

"S-so what's next?"

"What's next? Well, I guess this is the part where I strip you down completely and web you to the headboard so I can fuck your pretty little brains out." He tells her. "Or I can web you down and overstimulate you, either or. Your choice."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" He asks, teasing her. He clicks his tongue. "Well, since you were so good for me, I could just do both. How would you like that?"

"I-I wouldn't mind that."

"Oh, you wouldn't mind that, huh?" He pulls her into a long kiss, pulling away with a small bite on her lower lip. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Alright, kitten, here's what I want you to do. Lay on your back for me, okay?" She nods, and lays on her back. "Now lift your hands up." She lifts her hands up. She feels the sticky substance of Peter's webs on her wrists, looking up at them, seeing she was webbed to the headboard, just like he said he would. "I know you can get out of those if you really wanted too, so I'm not that worried about it." Peter says, and kisses her. "But still, Princess, I want you to use the safe word of you need too. Really."

"Okay, sir." She smiles. Peter blushes, and laughed to himself.

"You're adorable." He mumbles, and kisses her. She giggles, and kisses back.

"I love how exited you are." She tells him.

"Hmm. Well I love you in general. Now, I wanna make you fucking scream." Peter says, and starts kissing her neck again. She let out a whine, trying to do hide her neck from him, but he slithered his hand under her head, grasping her hair in his hands, and tugging it, leaving her neck exposed to him.

Peter knew all her weak spots by now. Obviously this wasn't the first time they had sex, so he had a pretty good mapping out of her body. He never really spent too much time at one spot, knowing with her senses, it might be too much for her.

Her neck was one of those weak spots. Even when they weren't doing...stuff, it was still extremely sensitive. No one really knows about it but Peter, but that's why normally keeps her neck hidden under her hair in battles.

Even when they made out, she would steer his head away from her neck. It was more embarrassing rather then it hurting. She didn't want to make the wrong sound, or get to squirmy.

But, Peter didn't exactly care. He knew it brought his Princess pleasure, and that was enough for him. He loved all the noises she was making and wanted more. He started slowly grinding down on her. She let out a soft whimper, followed by a loud whine.

"That's it, Princess. Just let go for me. Doing so good, so good, Princess." Peter praises, kissing from her neck, down to her chest, to her stomach. He stopped at her lower abdomen, and looked up at her. "Now, Princess, where do you want me?"

"I-I, Uh-"

"Come on. Simple question. Where do you want me?" He reaches down, kissing along her thigh. "Here?" She shakes her head. He kisses a little higher. "Here?" She shakes her head again. "Oh, I see." Peter smiles, and plants a soft, feather-like kiss right against her slit. She shuts her eyes right, and nods. "Oh, no, Princess. You still need to ask. Come on. Ask me."

"Please?"

"Please, what? Princess, come on, now. Don't be shy." He teases, a smirk on his face.

"I don't want to say it." She says, her face red.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just keep kissing that soft spot until you can."

"No, no, okay." Y/n groans, and looks down at Peter's face. He had a innocent smile, but dark eyes. "Please eat me out, Peter. I really need you." _He likes it when I beg for him._ "Please? I need you so bad, sir."

"Fuck." Peter mumbles under his breathe. "Well, when you ask so nicely."

********  
Present time

Peter kissed along his girlfriend's chest, making sure to leave a hickey on the swell of her breast.

"Come on, Princess-"

There was a banging on the door, causing both of the hero's to jolt up.

"Kid? Hey, I just got back from the mission." It was Steve. Y/n looked over at Peter worriedly. "Can I come in?"

"No! No. Don't. I'm changing." Y/n yells.

"Okay. See you downstairs for dinner?"

"Yes. Yep, Steve. I will see you down for dinner." Y/n looks at Peter, and sighs.

"Is he gone?" Y/n closed her eyes, and felt the vibrations of the ground as Steve walked away from her door.

"Yes." She says, opening her eyes.

"Good." He was about to go back to what he was about to do, but she stopped him.

"Wait, wait wait. Stop. Dinners gonna be ready in like, five minutes. And if I'm not there, they'll be suspicious. They already don't like us dating, and I think if we both show up at the same time, late, there'll be some concern."

"Fuck. You're right. Okay, okay." Peter stands up, and he puts his shirt back on. Y/n pulls the covers over herself. Peter raises his eyebrows at her, and scoffs.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you in a minute, Princess." He coos, and kisses her again. He leaves her room, making sure to close the door all the way before walking down the hallway.

Y/n huffs, and gets out of her bed, going over to her closet to pick out some clothes.

Her door suddenly opened, and she jumped, covering her chest with her hands. "Relax, it's me." Wanda says, entering the girl's room. "Not like I haven't seen this before."

"Jesus, Wanda. Seriously?"

"What?"

"You know what. Knock next time. What do you want?" Y/n asks, looking through her closet.

"I want to go out tonight. I need to get out of the tower. Killing me here. I was thinking the bar down the street."

"First off, I'm only 20, not gonna be able to get into the bar. Second, we're supposed to be down for dinner in ten minutes."

"So? We'll go after. And do you really think you can't persuade the bouncer to let you in?"

"Steve and Tony said no powers on non-mission related outings."

"Tony and Steve aren't gonna be there. Come on, please? You can wear the new skirt you got." The word 'skirt' peeked her interest. Ever since her and Peter started...more intimate things, she wore skirts regularly, but the black skirt wasn't one of them. It was short. Not short enough to expose everything, but short _enough_.

"Fine. After dinner."

"Deal. I get to do your make-up."

"Since when did you become my boss?"

"Since I became your best friend."

"More like only friend." Y/n says, looking at Wanda.

"True."

**********

Y/n and Wanda walked to the dinner table, chatting amongst themselves.

"There you guys are." Tony says, waiting for them to sit down. Y/n sat down next to Peter, and kissed his cheek. He was staring at her. She tilted her head, and give him a innocently confused look.

"What?"

"Nice skirt."

"Thank you." Wanda had picked out her black skirt, along with a maroon long sleeve top, that had a scoop neckline.

"You guys look nice. Where ya going?" Pietro asks, looking at Wanda and Y/n. Steve's eyes lifted up, looking at the two of them as well.

"Oh, we're going to go see a movie." Wanda says, and gives Y/n a look. "Right?"

"Right. That new one." Y/n says, smoothing out her skirt—something she did when she was nervous. Peter noticed.

"Which one?" Peter asks, placing his hand on Y/n's knee.

"The one with....Cate Blanchett." Y/n says, looking over at Peter. Peter nods slowly, and takes a bite out of his food.

"Have fun." Steve says, and Wanda nods her head.

"Is this new?" Peter asks, keeping his voice quiet to where only Y/n could hear him.

"Yes." She replies, just as quietly.

"And you just...happened to wear it tonight?"

"I like it. And...I know someone else likes it, too." Y/n smiles to herself, biting her lip to keep it not as noticeable.

"So you wore this to try and tease me, huh?" Peter asks, squeezing her knee, and starting to slowly rub circles on her leg with his thumb.

"Maybe."

"You little-"

"Can you pass the pepper?" Bucky asks, and Y/n passes the pepper, placing near his plate. "Thanks, doll."

"You don't need to call her 'doll'. Her name is just fine." Peter says, his eyes cold, and glaring. The table went silent for a few moments, and Peter registered what he did.

Natasha lifted her eyebrows at the girl, but Y/n had her eyes casted down to her plate, staring intently at it.

"What was that, bug boy?"

"You heard me." Bucky laughs sarcastically then stares him down.

"I can call her 'doll'. She likes it."

"This is amusing." Tony mumbles, embedded in watching the two argue.

"Bucky, be mature." Steve says.

"Guys, knock it off." Y/n says, staring at the two boys.

"Y/n, you're boyfriends are being immature." Wanda teases, sending a smirk at her friend.

"He is not her boyfriend." Peter says, moving his hand to wrap it around Y/n's waste, and pulling her closer to him.

"Possessive much?" Natasha mumbles.

"You know, I bet I can make her cum better than you."

"Buck—"

Bruce choked on his food, and started a coughing fit, while Vision stared at the table. Everyone else was silent other than Tony and Sam who were snickering.

"Then how come she screams my name, and not yours?"

"Peter, oh my god-"

"-holy-"

"What the fuck-" Bucky smirked.

"Oh really?" He asks, leaning back in the chair.

"Really. And by the way, she liked to be called, 'Princess' not 'doll'. But I guess only I would know that, huh?"

Y/n's whole face reddened and the table went silent. "So when's dessert?" Thor asks, breaking the silence.

"Uh, I think Wanda and I are gonna go see that movie early." Y/n says, pushing Peter's arm off of her, and getting up from the table.

"Right." Wanda stood up as well, and the two girls left the table.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm very uncomfortable right now." Steve says, and everyone looks at him.

"Uh, yeah...I'm gonna...take off." Peter says, and gets up from the table. As soon as he does, Tony breaks out into laugher, holding his stomach as he almost falls out of his chair.

"This...really isn't that funny." Steve mumbles, glaring at Tony.

********

"ID?" The bouncer asks, looking at Y/n. Y/n looks around, making sure no one was around them. She closed her eyes, then opened them, her e/c eyes turning a vibrant dark blue.

"You don't need to see my ID."

"I don't need to see your ID." The bouncer repeats.

"You're going to let me and my friend in, and you're going to forget this whole thing happened." Y/n says, and the bouncer moves to let the two girls in.

Y/n's eyes turned back to normal, and they entered the bar.

"I love that." Wanda says, wrapped her arm around Y/n's shoulder.

"Pretty sure you can do that, too."

"I know. But it's fun watching someone else do it. Now you should totally levitate that cute guy right next to me."

"Are you sure you're not already drunk?"

**********

Wanda stumbled out of the bar, Y/n was holding onto her arm, laughing along with her friend.

"No, but—" Y/n cut herself off, laughing too much to finish her sentence.

"What are you ladies doing out this late?" A red and blue figure appeared in front of them, holding into the side of a building. Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Oh, spider-man. What a coincidence." Y/n says, sassily remarking her boyfriend.

"Oh, ha, Y/n/n, your boyfriends gonna turn us in. What is it that we did, Spider-man?" Wanda asks.

"Underage drinking."

"I'm 23." Wanda says.

"And I had Coca-Cola. This is merely having fun with a friend. Oh, but that's right. The amazing Spider-man isn't allowed to have fun, is he?" Y/n asks, tilting her head.

"I thought you guys were going to see a movie?"

"Did we say that?" Y/n looks over at Wanda, a playful confused look on her face. "I don't remember that. I do remember though, my boyfriend embarrassing me in front of the people I live/work with."

"I had to put Bucky in his place, Princess."

"Ooh, he used the name." Wanda whispers, a smirk on her face.

"Let's just get back to the tower."

"Do you have to be such a buzz kill?" Y/n asks.

"Let's go."

********

"Goodnight Wanda. I had fun tonight before my stupid boyfriend came and ruined it." Y/n says, walking her friend back to her room.

"Good luck with him tonight. He seemed...unhappy on the way back."

"He's unhappy? I still can't believe what happened at dinner tonight." Y/n mumbles. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow."

Y/n walked back to her room, and as soon as she opened the door, she was met with an angry Peter.

"Parker." Y/n greets, and briskly walks past him, he grabs her arm, stopping her. She was right next to him.

"What's one of my rules?" She stays silent, and his grip tightens. "What's the first rule I have?"

"Don't sass you." Y/n says, almost too quiet, and if it weren't for Peter's heightened senses, he wouldn't have heart it.

"And what did you do tonight?"

"I may have sassed you a bit on the way home."

"That's right. What else did you do?" Y/n tilts her head, looking at Peter.

"What?"

"You did something else too." Peter looped his finger inside her skirt, pulling her flush against his chest. "The skirt? Really?"

"I liked it. I didn't know-"

"You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Maybe a little." Peter chuckles dryly.

"And now you just lied to me. Straight to my face."

"I'm mad at you, too. You embarrassed me in-front of the whole team!" She pushes him off her. "I hate you right now." Peter grabs her chin, pulling her towards him.

"Do not....don't speak to me like that. I'm sorry, little Princess. But you know that I couldn't let that comment from Bucky slide. He's always all over you, and flirting with you. I usually ignore it, but I couldn't tonight."

"I just don't want to the team to think of me that way." Peter's face softened.

"I'm sorry, Y/n/n. Really. I'll tell everyone it was the heat of the moment, alright?"

"Okay. I forgive you." Y/n kisses his nose, and smiles. Peter grabbed her waist tightly. "Does that mean—by any chance—you'll forgive me for tonight?"

Peter chuckles darkly. "No way." He threw her into the bed, then took his belt off swiftly.

"Please. I'm really sorry. Come on, I never act out." She pouts, moving so she was sitting in her knees. "Please? I'm sorry."

"I know. That's why I was so shocked tonight. But...that is a good point. Guess I have to punish you twice as much now so you know not to do it again."

"What?"

"On your knee's."

"Wait, no-"

"On your fucking knee's." Y/n goes to the floor, and kneels.

"Please?"

"I give you permission to stand." She stood up, and he took off her panties. "We're gonna leave the rest of your little outfit on. Look so pretty in it."

"Please, sir?"

"Get back on your knees." She pouts. "Don't give me that look."

Peter went to her drawer. She wanted to beg him, beg him to ease up because she knew what was coming, but, she knew two things. One: begging would only spur him on more. And two: she wanted this. There was a reason she acted out tonight.

He grabbed something, and flipped it on. She didn't have to feel the ground to know her own vibrator. "Can you put it on a low setting?" She asks, making sure not to make direct eye contact. He stopped, and looked at her.

"Why's that?"

"My senses are a bit more heightened tonight."

"Princess, you're senses are heightened—more than mine—every night. So why can't you handle it? Tell me the truth."

"They're just a little haywire from the....um...alcohol." Y/n says. She didn't have to be looking at him to see his expression. Literally, she could feel his anger through the vibrations from the floor, and she knew how beyond pissed he was.

"Just Coca-Cola, huh?"

"I-"

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

"Yes, sir." Peter stayed silent for a second.

"Let's recap tonight for a second. First, you wore this skirt...to tease me. Then, you sass me—which is one of my rules of things you're not suppose to do. And then, you lied straight to my face. Twice. Again, one of my rules. And you were underage drinking with Wanda—"

"Wanda's of legal drinking age-"

"You're digging yourself a hole, Princess. Don't interrupt me. Not only all that, but I'm assuming that you used your little mind control games on the bouncer and bartender? So you used powers for non-mission reasons. Oh, and a personal mention from before, you know, when I heard you and Wanda talking out in the hallway before you came in here. What did you say? You're stupid boyfriend—me—came and ruined it?"

"Shit."

"No cursing. And now you want me to take it easy on you? Oh, no. No, no, no. See, only good girls get what they want. Have you been a good girl tonight?" She stays silent. Peter walked in-front of her, and grabbed her chin roughly, making her look at him in the eyes. "Answer me."

"No, sir."

"That's right. And what happens to naughty girls?"

"Naughty girls get punished."

"Right again. I want your arms behind your back. And I'm not giving you the luxury of my webs tonight."

"But the belts rough."

"Aw. Too bad." Peter took his belt, and securely tied her wrists behind her back. "Now, I should gag you, but...I do love hearing you make those pretty noises." Peter contemplated for a second. "Alright, you've convinced me. No gag. Consider that your 'lightening up' for the night." She was kneeling on the floor, her arms tied behind her back. His favorite position for her to be in. "Spread your legs open." He says. She obeys, keeping her legs open—still in the kneeling position.

"I'm sorry, sir." Y/n mumbles, staring at the floor. Peter sighs, taking a step in-front of her again, and—yet again, grabbing her chin, making her look up at him. He had softer eyes, and a less angry, more calm-tone. She didn't like it when he was calm.

"I know." And like that, the vibrator was pushed directly on her clit, at full power. She doubled over, the only thing supporting her was his hand in her chin, and that was soon replaced by his hand on her throat.

"Fuck-" it was so much. Right on the cusp of it being too much. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She couldn't keep anything in, letting out all of her moans, whines, whimpers, everything.

"Good thing Tony soundproofed the rooms. Probably didn't expect us to be the ones taking advantage of that though." Peter smirks. "Almost wish he didn't. Kinda want Barnes to hear you cumming for me."

She whines in response. "Pl-please. Please. I'm so sorry, sir. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again—fuck. Please—turn it down."

"I said no cursing." Y/n groans, trying to squirm away from the toy. "Stay still."

"Please." She lets out a broken sob, the feeling becoming overwhelming. He moved the vibrator in slow small circles, adding to the torture. "Fuck-"

"You can cum. You're gonna be doing that a lot tonight."

_Fuck, it was one of those nights,_ Y/n thinks, mentally cursing at herself. Peter loosened the grip around her throat, and moved so she could rest her head in his shoulder. He ran his free hand along her hair, brushing it out of her face.

She bites his shoulder, trying to suppress a scream as her orgasm rips through her.

He turns off the vibrator for a split second, giving her a moments rest only to turn it right back on again.

He guided his hand down to her pussy, and slid two fingers in. Her mouth gaped open, falling completely silent. It was too much. The build was so much, and how sensitive she was considering she came not only five seconds ago.

She wanted to say her safe-word, but she couldn't form words at the moment. Her eyes flickered from her natural e/c eyes to a dark, deep blue, only keeping the hue on her eyes for a split seconds in between each thrust of his fingers.

"Don't be silent now, I know how much you love being loud for me." She dug her face into his chest, her hands started to glow the same color as her eyes.

"Pet-Peter-"

"What did you just call me?"

"Please." She whimpered.

"You know what to say."

"Sir, please." He kisses her temple.

"No." She cries out into his shoulder, her voice high, and pitchy. She came again, cumming all over his fingers. He took them out, and licked them clean. "Taste so good." He didn't turn the vibrator off. Only keeping it pressed firmly against her.

"Please, no more." Peter couldn't hear her. Her voice was so quiet, not even she heard herself.

"Making a huge mess on the floor, Princess." She felt tears come to her eyes, and she let them fall, feeling them roll down her cheek, and onto his shirt. He tuts, brushing hair out of her face. "Aw, little Princess, is someone crying? Huh?"

Her eyes never stopped changing from normal, to her empowered state. The same thing happening to her hands. She could feel her control of her powers slipping away as she could feel herself drifting into sub space.

"I said no more!" The belt was snapped off, flung back into the wall in four pieces. Her hand swung around, she felt the energy come to it, and it was too late. She blasted Peter into the wall, other objects around the room started floating, and her windows shattered.

Y/n sat on the floor—still on her knee's, and the vibrator that was once between her legs broken. Papers were scattered around her room, along with objects that had fallen to the floor.

The aurora that circled around her hands disappeared. She blinked, and her eyes went back to normal completely. She was still dazed, and sensitive. She felt someone behind her. With her senses now on full-power mode, she felt every shift of air in the room, every hair that blew in the wind from the draft from her shattered windows.

She felt Peter. She looked up at him, instantly gasping in shock once she did. There was a dent in the wall from where she hit him.

"Peter?" She crawled over to him with what stench she had left. "I'm-I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

"No, no, Princess. It's okay. It's okay." Peter pulled her into his lap, caressing her hair as she curled into him. She cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I never meant to-" Peter started tearing up as well. He hated that he caused her any type of pain. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'm so sorry."

"I tried to safe-word, but it was like I couldn't speak. And-and before—before I knew it, my powers were-were taking over again. I didn't mean to lose grip, Peter. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. Shh, don't cry. Please. Please don't cry." Peter pulls her into his chest tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault, it's mine. I should've known-"

"No. You couldn't have known." Y/n hugs him, pulling him closer.

"I'm still sorry. Where does it hurt?"

"You...you know where it hurts." Y/n mumbles, blushing.

"Oh, right. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Y/n rolls her eyes, glaring at him. "Kidding. Not funny, huh?"

"I'm sorry I blasted you into the wall. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Princess. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I couldn't tell how hard I hit you."

"Pretty hard. But I'm spider-man. I can handle it." He kisses the top of her head.

"Can you....make it feel better? Please." She didn't look at him, and he knew what she meant.

"Yes, Princess. 'Course." Peter reached his hand under her skirt, being extremely gentle and softly rubbing his finger over her clit. "Feels better?"

"A lot better." She sighs, leaning her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Again."

"It's-it's okay. Not the first time a punishment went a little sideways. Remember when-"

"Let's not bring that up right now." Y/n kisses him, and he runs his hands through her hair. "Alright. You're gonna go put some comfy clothes on, and I'm gonna go get Mr. Stark and tell him that Pietro broke your window again."

"I'll clean up the glass."

"Okay." Peter kisses her nose, and Y/n stands, shakily at first, but then finds her balance. She levitates the shards of glass up off the floor, and threw them out the window.

"Out of sight out of mind." She mumbles, then starts levitating the objects that feel back in their original spot.

"Damn it, Pietro!" She hears Tony yell, and snickers to herself. When Y/n finished changing, a second later Tony walked in, and inspected the window. "How the hell did he break this? It's four inch glass!"

"Don't know. He was just...running really fast." Peter says, and scratches the back on his neck.

"FRIDAY." Tony calls, but the AI system was already fixing it.

"Already on the case, Sir."

"Thank you."

********

Less then an hour later, the glass was fixed, and Y/n's room was good as new. She laid her head on Peter's chest, counting each of his breaths as she felt his chest go up and down. "I love you." Peter mumbles. "I'm sorry. Again. I went too far with it. I should've considered your heightened senses. It wasn't right of me."

"Hey, it's okay. I normally like the over-stimulations but tonight...it was weird. I don't know, but whatever. I love you, and that's all that matters." Peter smiles, and leans down to kiss her.


	2. Good girl (Peter Parker x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets jealous when his girlfriend gives Steve more attention then him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, let me know and I’ll try me best to make them!

Y/n slammed the door, walking into her room. Peter—who's foot got slammed in the door—pushed himself into her room. 

"Don't walk away from me, we're not done here." Peter calls, walking up to her. 

"Yes, we are. I'm so tired of you being jealous of Steve, Peter." Y/n sighs, glaring at him. 

"Then stop giving me reasons to be!" 

"Steve is my friend! He cares about me." 

"He cares about fucking you." Y/n flares her eyes, the dark blue aurora circling around her iris's. 

"Shut up." 

"Tell me I'm wrong. He was all over you today during stupid training." 

"Steve is my friend. One of my best friends. I don't care about your stupid fucking jealous ego, Parker. You can't keep me from seeing him. Why are you even jealous anyway? Have I ever shown that I would leave you to go be with someone else?" 

Peter stays quiet. He turns to the side, and scoffs. "Steve can be manipulative. I've seen it." 

"Oh my god. Why can't you just trust me?" 

"I do trust you. I trust you with my life nearly every day. It's him I don't trust." 

"Peter." Y/n's voice softened. She walked up to him, and put her hand on his face, turning her to look at him. "I love you, always. Okay? I will never love anyone else." Y/n pulls him into a kiss, which he returns, pulling her closer to him. 

"I'm sorry. You're right. You're right. I love you too, princess." 

"Can we just go to bed now?" Peter nods, sitting down on the bed, and pulling her into him. She laughs, and kisses his cheek. 

"We don't have anything tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, nope. It's Sunday, I don't think so." Peter smiles, and pulls her down on the bed with him, letting her curl into his side. He held the side of her head, and she rested it on his hand. Peter brushes hair out of her face, pulling her waist into his side. She wraps her leg around his torso, and snuggles into his side. "I love you." 

"I love you, too. Go to sleep, sweetheart." She nods, closing her tired eyes before nodding off. 

********

Peter's eyes slowly opened. He felt weight on him, and looked to his left, still seeing his sleeping girlfriend clinging onto him. He looked over at the clock, seeing the time. 

11:00 am 

Peter yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He looked down again, and smiled. He leaned on his side, brushing his hair back. "Princess." He coos, leaning his head down to speak in her ear. "Wake up, love." Y/n groans, mumbling something incoherent, and turning back on her other side. Peter laughs, and pulls her waist back into his chest, his hands resting on her stomach. "Come on, wake up." He starts lightly tracing his hand along her stomach, and see's a smile form on her face. 

Y/n squirms slightly. "No." She groans. He starts to lightly tickle her, giving her a dopey smile with a tired laugh. She pushes at his hands, the fluttery feeling she felt deciding not to go away as he roamed his hands along her stomach. "Please." 

"Only since you asked so nicely." Peter kisses her temple, pulling her even closer to him. He wraps his arms around her, and squeezed her tightly. "Good morning." 

"Morning." 

"How's my Princess doing?" Y/n smiles, and tilts her head back to kiss him. 

"Better now." 

"Hmm, good." He kisses along her neck, running his hand up to her hair, and pulling it slightly to give himself better access. She lifts her shoulder up, prying him from kissing her soft skin anymore. 

"Don't do that." 

"Why?" He smirks. "Does it get you riled up?" 

"Shut up." She murmurs, pushing on his face slightly. He chuckles, but continues kissing her. "Peter." 

"Yes, love?" 

"Don't give me a hickey. Stark'll get suspicious, and tease us all day." She moans, feeling him bite down on her skin. 

"Like that?"

"Peter!" 

"My bad, Princess. But now everyone'll know your mine." Y/n's eyes open, and she turns to look at him. "What?"

"Are you kidding right now?"

"What?" 

"Come on, we just had this talk last night. I don't like jealous Peter." Y/n says, sitting up. 

"I'm not being jealous."

"You're being possessively jealous. Which is worse. I'm not your territory that you can mark." Peter rolls his eyes. 

"It wasn't like that."

"Then why make the comment?" She stares down for a few seconds. "I'm going to the gym. Steve said he wanted to help me today with my punches." Y/n gets up, and walks to her closet. 

"Oh come on. Now you're just doing this to piss me off."

"Am I?" She puts on her sports bra, and shorts. "I'll be back."

"Put on a tank top. Now."

"Or what?" She asks, leaning on the door, a coy smirk on her face. 

"Or I'll web one on you."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Mr. big bad manly man." She teases. 

"I'm serious." 

"Fine." She goes over to the closet, and gets out a small tank top. "Better?"

"Not really." She puts it on, and goes to her door. Peter stared at her, anger in his eyes. 

"Well, suck it, Parker. I'll be back later." 

********

"Good. Good job." Steve smiles, holding the punching bag. 

"Thanks. I think I'm getting the hang of it." Y/n says, wiping sweat off her forehead. 

"Here, let me just..." Steve walks over to her, and comes up behind her. He wraps his arms around hers, putting her in a different position. "There. Now try it." Y/n swings her punch, letting her fist collide with the bag. "Amazing. That was perfect." Steve praises, patting her on the back. "Let's take a break. Get some water, yeah?" 

"Yeah." They walk over to the bench, and grab their water bottles. 

"How's Uh, how's Peter? He seemed a bit mad at me this morning for breakfast." 

"Oh, he's fine. He...he's just in a bad mood. It's nothing." Steve nods, and takes a sip from his bottle. 

"Good. I thought I did something."

"Nope. I think it was me to be honest."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll get over it." Peter and Sam walked into the gym, in basketball shorts, and a tank top. Steve smiled at them, which only Sam returned. They walked over to the workout station, and started to lift whatever weights he found. "Ready to get back at it, doll?"

"Yep." The two go over to the punching bag, and start again. 

"Okay, good. You're doing really good. Just don't pull back so much in your punches. There ya go. Nice." 

"I'm definitely getting it now, thanks Steve." Y/n smiles. 

"Course. You want to go get lunch? I figured we'd wash up then go down to that diner a few blocks." Y/n looked over at Peter, who was already looking at her. 

"That sounds great. I'm gonna take a shower and I'll meet you down in about twenty minutes." 

********

"How was lunch?" Y/n gasps, nearly jumping out of her skin. She closed the door to her room, putting a hand over her heart. Peter sat in her bed, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Jesus, Peter. What gives? You scared me." 

"Sorry, Princess. Again, how was lunch?"

"If you must know. I had a great time. With my friend." Y/n answers, walking to her closet and putting her jacket away. 

"You know, it's not nice to pull Steve along till like this, Princess." 

"I'm not doing that. He's my friend. One of my best friends, actually." 

"Oh, is he? Because I know you only said yes to going out to lunch to get me mad." Peter says. 

"Oh, did I? Well....did it work?" Peter stood up quickly, coming over to her and pushing her up against their bedroom door. 

"I think you know the answer to that. You better start watching that mouth, Princess." 

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" Peter let's out a breathy laugh. 

"Don't give me any ideas." Y/n's eyes flare, and she levitates him off of her, shoving him back. He stumbles slightly, but catches himself. Y/n smiles sweetly, and innocently at him. 

"Oops." 

"Oh, so you're gonna be a little brat tonight?" He asks. 

"I have no idea what you mean." Y/n says, completely unconvincingly. 

“I bet it made you wet. Steve praising you every five fucking seconds.” He scoffs. “I bet he knows how much you like it. How much you like being a good girl. How much you love pleasing me.” 

“Asshat.” 

“Guess that doesn’t apply for tonight though. What happened to you loving being my good girl?" Her proud smirk falters slightly. Peter's face changed to a softer one. He smiles, and walks over to her, caressing her cheek. "Hmm. There she is. Don't you want to be my good girl, Princess? My good little girl. On your knees." She stays still. "I said on your knees." 

"Fuck you." His face goes back to the cold expression. 

"You know what, I was gonna just shove my dick in your pretty little mouth, but now I'm thinking something different." He picks her up, bringing her over to the bed. He takes her shirt off first, then her bra. He sits down, and puts her over his lap. "Now, you're gonna take this like a good girl, aren't you?" He asks, slipping off his own shirt as well. 

"I said fuck you." 

"Guess not." He pulls her leggings down, not forgetting to take off her panties. "Oh, Princess." He runs his fingers down her slit, feeling her wetness. "Did I do this to you?" 

"No. Steve did." Peter bites his tongue. He takes her panties, and balls them up, shoving them in her mouth. 

"There. What is with you tonight, huh? Don't worry, I'll fuck the attitude out of you soon enough." His hand comes down on her, slapping her ass harshly. She bites down on the makeshift gag. He spanks her again, and again. 

After ten spankings, her ass was red, and sore, and small tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Peter pulled her back up, letting her rest on him. He wipes the tears from her eyes, taking her panties out of her mouth. "Learn your lesson? Not gonna be a little brat anymore?" She nods. "Good. Good girl." He brushes her hair out of her face. His hand goes down to her clit, rubbing it. "Still so wet, huh? Always forget you like spankings." He laugh to himself. 

"Shut up." She mumbles, trying to keep her moans in. 

"Don't be shy, Princess. Just me." He says, keeping the pressure on her clit. She moans softly, letting out a small whimper as he speeds up. "Gonna cum, Princess?" She nods, her head falling forward slightly. He keeps going for a few seconds before stopping. She whines, lifting her head up to look at him. 

"But-"

"No buts. Did you really think I was going to let you cum after everything you did tonight? I mean, I would consider myself a pretty soft dom, but don't think I'm not gonna punish you when you deserve it. How many edges do you think you deserve? Because I'm thinking five." 

"Please, no. I don't think I can handle five." 

"Aw, little princess, you have to learn your lesson somehow don't you? And if your lucky I might just let you cum tonight. Or, maybe I won't, and I'll just wake you up tomorrow...in a very pleasant way. You know what? I like the sound of that." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know you are, angel. Are you going to sass me again?"

"No."

"Good. Are you going to try and make me jealous again?"

"No." 

"Good. Good girl." He brings his hands up to her face, rubbing his hand through her hair. "Why were you acting like a little brat tonight?"

"I don't know." 

"Tell me." 

"I was just upset. Steve is a good friend of mine, and I don't want you to be jealous of him." Y/n sighs. "I just want us all to be friends." 

"Hmm. I'll work on it, babygirl." He goes down to her clit again, and started to rub in small circles. His other hand goes down to her entrance, putting in two fingers. 

"Fuck." She moans, her head falling back. He keeps his hand in her hair, tugging on it slightly. She starts grinding on his hand. 

He feels her start to clench around him, and he pulls out. "Good girl. Just three more." 

After the three edges, she was spent. She was now laying back on the bed, her hair sprawled out on the pillow. "Good girl. So good for me. Look so precious, so pretty." He praises, feeling her thighs clench. "Love you."

"L-love you, too." She mumbles. "Can I please cum now?" He shakes her head. "Please?"

"No." She groans, letting out high pitched whines. "On your knees. Now." She nods, going to the floor, and sinking to her knees. Peter takes off his boxers,'letting his dick spring out. "Look what you did to me, Princess. Look at what your little moans, and whines did." He sits down on the bed. He pulls back on her hair again, making her head fall back slightly. He opens her mouth, putting his thumb inside. She sucks around it, swirling her you for around him. 

He takes his thumb out, replacing it with his dick. She leaves little kicks around his shaft, working her way up to the tip. He groans, pulling on her hair even more. She puts him in her mouth. He moans, letting his head fall back, and the grip on her hair slowly decreased. 

“Good girl,‘princess. Doing so good for me. Such a good girl. So good.” He pulls himself out, jerking off a few times before cumming onto her chest. He curses, letting out pants. He looks down at her, and smiles. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up, and then bed, yeah?” She pouts, but nods anyway. 

He picks her up off of the floor, letting her wrap her legs around his torso. He brings her to the bathroom, and sets her down on the sink to clean her up. “Gonna leave a wet spot on the counter.” He chuckles. 

“Shut up. Not my fault.” He smiles, and kisses her, pulling her into him. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” He tells her, and kisses her again. “Bed?”

“Yeah. Can I have your shirt please?”

“Uh, no. You’re sleeping naked so it’ll be easier to wake you up in the morning.” He smirks. 

“But it’s cold.”

“I’ll get extra blankets. Now go to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” She hops off the counter, and walks off. He slaps her butt, watching her walk away. 

********

Y/n rolls over, or tries to. She feels her legs being secured, and held down. She opens her eyes, bringing up her hand to try and block the intense light coming in from the window. 

She feels heat pool down, and she looks there, seeing Peter, smiling up at her. “Peter?”

“Morning princess.” He smiles, and picks a line up her slit. She throws her head back, still feeling the sensitivity from the night before. He dives in, sucking on her clit, and pushing fingers into her entrance. She whines, her hands backing up the sheets as she squirms. 

He laps at her clit, spreading her legs even wider. She feels the build in her abdomen, pulling at her. The knot finally snaps, and she moans loudly, feeling the pressure release. 

Peter comes back up to her face, pulling her into a long kiss. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” She mumbles. “Have to say, I did enjoy being woken up this way.” 

“Good. Now, are you going to go to lunch with Steve today?” 

“No.”

“Good girl.”


End file.
